


The Choices We Make

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, One Shot, Smut, all things, post-episode, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: Choices.  She had been met with so many over the years.  However there was one that she would not falter on tonight.  She was choosing to stay.





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: great, *another* 'All Things' one-shot fanfic. Well, I had been meaning to write this for a while now and finally got in the right headspace to do it. It's very hard to write something that has been written over and over again. I challenged myself to do it in about 1000 words.

Choices. 

 

She had been met with so many over the years.  However there was one that she would not falter on tonight.  She was choosing to stay.  

 

Her neck pulled uncomfortably as she straightened up on the leather couch, the result of resting at an awkward angle.  The kilim-style blanket slipped from her left shoulder as she gently moved her feet from the coffee table.  She only needed a moment in the dim glow of an aquarium to recognize her surroundings.  With stiff muscles she removed the blanket and rose from her seat.  Anticipation escalated as she headed toward the light coming from the bedroom.

 

He was laying in bed, his body still feeling the effects of being on London time.  Fingers fidgeted absentmindedly through a well-worn book.  But his focus quickly turned to her standing in the threshold of the door.  He tossed the paperback on the side table and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the mattress.

 

“Hi,” he said gently.

 

“Hey,” she responded as she stepped further into the room.  She chided herself for looking at her hands first.   _ Damn. _ she thought with a furrow to her brow.  He noticed the subtle change like the top-profiler he is.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I shouldn’t have hesitated.” she replied with surprising honesty.  He was probably the only person on the planet she could be this honest with.  Though she knew that what came next required little conversation.

 

Choices.

 

He watched her move in front of him, the moss green hue of her sweater a perfect compliment to her complexion.  She stood between his knees and brought a delicate hand to his cheek allowing him to pay reverence at her alter.  He looked up at her then allowed his eyelids to fall heavy as she caressed the rough skin along his jawline.  She loved the sensation under her fingertips as she explored the path of angles and lines.  As her hand slid to the back of his head she pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  With a slow inhale she moved to his cheek then traced a demure line to the sensitive area behind his ear.  Gentle pressure of the lips and a quick dart of the tongue resulted in a throaty moan from his mouth.  She could feel her own spark of arousal ignite.

 

His hands were quick to make contact with the flesh of her low back under her ribbed sweater.   Her skin was smooth aside from the fading evidence of a tattoo that resided in the center.  His middle finger was able to trace the image from memory leaving a perfect pattern of goosebumps.  She pushed back and removed her sweater, showcasing cream-colored breasts sheathed in black lace.  He stayed seated on the bed, though it was becoming more uncomfortable to do so while he watched her slowly slide the straps off her shoulders.  She gracefully undid the hook in back and held the fabric against her chest, taking pleasure in the small degree of torture she was inflicting on him.  She felt her nipples tighten and her sex moisten and throb as she watched him bite his lower lip waiting for the reveal.  The bedside lighting illuminated every perfect curve of her form as she released the bra to the floor.

 

He felt her hands press into his shoulders as his hungry mouth traced a trail of kisses up her stomach, over a constellation of freckles across her breasts, and the small gold cross that hung above her sternum.  He took note of the quick rise and fall of her chest as he stood and removed his shirt.  When she locked eyes with him he could see the desire burning under the pure blue surface.

 

Her pace increased as she worked at the waistband of his pants, taking hold him with one hand and cupping between his legs with the other.  His breath caught in his throat as he unzipped the back of her skirt.  Her panties and nylons were expertly removed in one fluid motion allowing him freedom to explore her hot, wet center.  She had to muster all her energy not to come when he touched her.  His fingers danced and swirled in between her folds then purposefully slid inside.

 

She turned around and laid back on the bed beckoning him to follow.  They were drunk on each other.  He crawled over top her and felt his head spin as he took in the beautiful creature before him.  His lips once again trailed a path this time from her pubis to her navel to her left nipple then finally her waiting mouth.  His right hand continued to work with ease in an upward arc.  She put light pressure on his wrist and he slowly removed his fingers.  Her thighs spread allowing him to enter and her back arched off the bed once his full length penetrated her glistening valley.

 

Their breath fell into a rhythm.  Their hips in perfect motion together.  Their hands held tightly to each other as their combined climax seemed to shake the walls around them.  They kissed as though it was their last night on earth.  They savored the afterglow.

 

She lifted her head off his chest and knew he was fast asleep.  She rested her chin for a moment on his collarbone then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  She desperately wanted to stay.  

 

Choices.    

 

She re-adjusted her sweater and smoothed her hair in the mirror.  She made sure to collect her jacket as she left him.  She looked over her shoulder as she slipped into her heels one at a time.  She felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly then she stepped out into the hallway.  Gently she closed the door to number 42 and slowly walked towards the elevator.  She caught her reflection in the metal doors and allowed a contented smile to tug at her lips.  She was looking forward to seeing him in their office in a few hours.


End file.
